


Truth or Dare

by aoigensou



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/pseuds/aoigensou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shindou just wants to complete a dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [very](https://archiveofourown.org/users/very/gifts), [hostilecrayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/gifts), [Ver (verloren1983)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/gifts), [stillskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/gifts), [mmmdraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/gifts), [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/gifts), [chaineddove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/gifts).



> This is totally my pet pairing. Even though in this tiny thing it's not really a pairing unless you squint pretty hard. Written in HnG rewatch chat for funsies!

Kiyoharu stared incredulously at Shindou. There was no way he was suggesting what he thought he was suggesting, right? Because that would be ridiculous. Ludicrous. And more awkward than he could imagine. It was one thing if it was clean underwear, but used? The underwear he was currently wearing, even?

"So since it's for a dare you'll totally let me switch underwear with you, right? I swear I'll give it right back, Yashiro, right after I've showed Waya. Okay?" Shindou begged, giving him his most charming smile.

Kiyoharu didn't hesitate. With a deadpan look, he answered with a decisive, "No."


End file.
